paranormal_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Rules These are some rules you have to follow or there will be consequences for your actions. 1. Don't Create Clan Wars Don't create clan wars. It would be very bad if a vampire suddenly got punched by a wizard and then we have a full out clan war. Clan wars ,to those who don't know, are where there are two clans to start with. Something goes on between two characters in those clans and the clans start arguing. Then other clans will join and start taking sides. Then the whole system is messed up because of two characters so please don't cause clan wars. Clans can interact fine as long as it is nice. Wizards and vampires can be friends and can be enemies ya know. So lets stick with friends. 2. Don't Make Up Humans Look make your creatures but there will be no humans unless you have permission. Since this wiki is new, there will be NO humans at all until we have it good and done. Of course, ghosts, ghouls and spirits were humans but they are no more. So don't come along and say "I'm a human who has fallen in love with a wizard so I came with him" That is a big no-no. Humans do not know about supernatural, clear! Good. 3.Do not make a page withput permission You must not make a page(unless you are the founder,Jasmine Campbell,a admin or a beurocrat)with out permission.Unless it is a claim or a blog,the page will get deleted.Ok!good. 4.No spam Spam is annpying,and it is simple,you will be given a warning,more spam,you will be blocked/banned. 5. No god-modding God modding is when you do something where the other char has no choice,e.g. killing somone with out permission or letting that char deffend is god-modding.You will get one warning,if you god mod again,you will be banned 6. No well known pics They can be on your page,but only as,say,the chars fav singer or actress/actor,but not as the char pic.If you have been spoted with a char whos pic is,say,emma watson,you will be given a warning,and the pic will be removed. 7. No Cheating Levels When you first start, you can have 1 character. This is because you are a entry level. When you move up a level, you get more character slots. Though these characters have to be claimed or there pages will be deleted. Here is a list of the levels to those who dont know. You move up a level every week you have been here and can be moved down for bad behavior or not being active.You can be moved up for good behavior or helping alot. Entry Level: 1 character, no quests, no pets, Level 1: 2 charcters, no quests, 1 pet, Level 2: 3 charcters, No quests, 2 pets Level 3: 4 characters,able to join a level 1 quest, 3 pets Level 4: 5 characters, able to join levle 1 and 2 quest, 4 pets Level 5: 6 characters, able to join level 1,2 and 3 quests, 5 pets Level 6: 7 charcters, able to lead level 1-2 quests and join all quests, 6 pets Level 7: 8 characters, able to lead and join all quests, 7 pets Level 8: 8 characters,able to lead and join all quests, 8 pets, gets the surprise (not telling)